Shadowclan Vs Thunderclan
by Sandtail
Summary: Shadowclan and Thunderclan, out of all clans they had the most battles. Now it's just stupid what they fight over...they act like kits so why not send they to Smiley the not crazy cat and see what he can do. Will the two clans forget their history and become friends or will this end in a complete mess.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Warriors.**

The flame colored tom narrowed his eyes. "Blackstar you have to acknowledge the new border. Blackstar hissed. " You're a fool if you think you won that border Firestar." Firestar snarled.

"Enough!" Mistystar yowled. "Shadowclan and Thunderclan cats we're sick of all this mousedung you bring here" she said. Onestar stepped forward. "So we took the liberty of putting you in a getting along program." He grinned happily.

"WHAT?" the two bickering Leader yowled.

Mistystar rolled her eyes. "Relax it's only for a year." "A YEAR!" Onestar snickered. "It's time for a change."

Rowanclaw rose up from his position. "Clans are not meant to get along." Other slowly agreed with him.

"Yeah!"

"It's not right!"

"Never!"

"SILENCE!" Mistystar yowled. " you need it and bedsides their picking you up tomorrow.

Blackstar snarled " I refuse to this stupid thing I-" a dart suddenly shot him and he was out cold. Firestar gazed at Blackstar in a daze. He was suddenly shot in his ahem rear end.

Mistystar chuckled. "We knew they'd have a problem with it so forget about tomorrow and get in the truck.

Onestar yawned. "You'll be sharing rooms and lunch and things and toys and-"Mistystar cut him off " You know I have an extra dart." Onestar shut his mouth up.

Littlecloud shuffled his paws. "It's not that bad I mean medicine cats get along." Jayfeather snorted. Littlecloud growled. " do you have something to say?"

Jayfeather just rolled his blind blue eyes and Littlecloud flexed his apparent _long sharp_ claws.

The two clan started to snarl again.

"ATTACK THOSE WANNABE OWLS!" screeched Rowanclaw

" OH YEAH COUNTER ATTACK THOSE FROG BRAINS!" yowled Brambleclaw.

BANG! BANG! Mistystar shot the two clans with her tranquilizer gun. " See they need to go."

Onestar reached into his pocket yeah they have pockets. "here's the partnerships.

"Blackstar and Firestar, Littlecloud and Jayfeather, Rowanclaw and Brambleclaw, Snowbird and Ferncloud. And oh yeah I forgot they can't hear me because their out…"


	2. Arrival and Shock collars

**I do not own Warriors**

A skinny cream tom with blue eyes walked over to the huge brown truck labeled Shadowclan and Thunderclan. He twitched excitedly. "Yeah new arrivals!"

He opened the truck and guess what was inside. Shadowclan and Thunderclan snarling and hissing at each other.

"Thunderclan will never be our friends." Rowanclaw hissed. Graystripe sneered at him. "Like we'd want to stay with some frog for brains." Oakfur spat at Berrynose who was baring his teeth.

Blackstar and Firestar were already mauling each others faces off with their clan cheering them on.

The creamed tom gasped "STOP!" the clans stared at him wide eyed. The cream tom who will be known as Smiley sniffled. "Why are you fighting?" He asked.

Ferncloud snarled at Snowbird who was flexing her claws nearby. Smiley suddenly turned black with a muscular body and glowing red eyes. "YOU NO FIGHT HERE OR SMILEY MAD!" he roared with an outrage.

"THIS IT SHOCK COLLARS ACTIVATE!" he yowled and pressed a red button. Randomly the bickering were wearing collars and were shocked.

"What just happened?" Sorreltail asked. Smiley laughed evilly. "Ha-ha it feels so good to be friends ha… now HUG!"

Jayfeather snorted. "Heck no!" Smiley pressed the red button. ZAP!

"Never!" ZAP!

"NO…nev- ZAP!

"Y-you can't force us t-t- ZAP

"F-fine!" ZAP!

Firestar screeched. "What was that for!" Smiley raised his paw to the button. Firestar whimpered and awkwardly hugged Blackstar it was kind of air huggish hug.

Smiley turned back to a normal cat. " sorry I never meant to hurt any cat." He grinned a happy smile the kind of smile that scares you so much you want to wet yourself. " Please go to your cabins. Warriors with warriors leaders with leaders medicine cats with medicine cats ap-

Littlecloud growled. "We get it" ZAP!

"This is going to be a long year" Blackstar muttered.


	3. DRPhil i mean Smiley, Dr Smiley

**It's time… I will update this story today it's will be epic!**

**Blackstar (No it won't.)**

**Sandtail (Shut up! It's been awhile.)**

**Firestar (Yeah Christmas, Easter, new year's day-.)**

**Sandtail (Shut up) **

The Cream colored tom known as smiley dragged his two slaves( Patients) Blackstar and Firestar to the therapy room. They were both wearing pink muzzles. Why pink because pink was a very happy color.

As they entered the pink therapy room. Smiley put Firestar in one chair and Blackstar in the other.

"Hello and welcome to doctor. Phil." Smiley realized his mistake and crossed out the huge sign that said Phil and changed it to Smiley.

"So let's get this straight..." he looked at Firestar. "Your real name is Rusty am I correct."

Firestar growled. "Yes and-." Smiley smacked him with a pen. "No talking when I'm talking."

Blackstar snickered then was cuffed on the ear by Smiley. "You don't laugh at him."

"So you guys toms actually hate each other right." Firestar opened his mouth to reply, but was cuffed by Smiley. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HATE IS?" he screamed.

"You don't hat cats, you're the fricken same species, I am ashamed, now you will listen to each other's feelings and know snarling or murder!"

Smiley eyes turned red and attacked the camera man.

THIS PROGRAM HAS BEEN SHUT DOWN FOR THE FOLLOWING 5 MINTUES.

"And we're back, Firestar why don't you like Blackstar?" Smiley was now licking his bloodied paw and writing at the same time.

Firestar gave a heavy sigh. "Well… He never shares, he hates me, he hates my mate and my kin and my clan, he wants to kill me, he worked for the two most evil cats in the world, he never says please, he wants to kill me, he's judgmental, he wants to kill me, and he still calls me kittypet!"

Blackstar purred. " I am a hypocrite. Oh and Firestar I hate you."

Smiley shook his head sadly and started to touch Blackstar's face. " Shhh, relax your face, you're stressing yourself, stress causes heart failure young one."

Blackstar snapped. " I'm am not young I'm older then you mousebr-AHHH!" Blackie's once white fur was burnt black.

Smiley gave a troll face and held up the remote. " Blackstar I understand you hate Kittypets explain why?"

Blackstar shivered uncontrollably and answered. " WHY…because I do." Smiley clicked his tongue.

"You're safe here Blackie, no one can hurt you now." Blackstar narrowed his eyes. "What's that suppose to mean."

Smiley purred. "Oh Blackie, you and Firey are so naïve."

Firestar growled softly. "How are you helping us."

Smiley grinned. " So how long have you two known each other?" Firestar shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know since I saw him at a gathering." Blackstar smirked. " Yeah you were a scrawny whittle apprentice."

Firestar flexed his claws. "You want to die?" ZAP Firestar was burnt crisp orange. Smiley looked at his clipboard.

"Lets have a quiz, and don't worry you won't have to write I have a lovely assistance who can write." Smiley smiled in his troll face way. "OH FLOWERPELT!"

Flowerpelt a brown she-cat with purple eyes walked over grumbling about how she got paid better on the talk show.

**Quiz B= Blackstar and F= Firestar**

**What's your favorite color.**

B ( Black and Green)

F ( Orange and red)

**Favorite rock band**

B ( Skillet)

F ( Nickelback)

**Favorite clan**

B (what do you think?)

F (What are you asking)

**Favorite leader ( Starclan)**

B (I'm already in enough trouble with Starclan as it is)

F (I'm going to have to say-.)

B (don't lie)

F (What?)

B (GG your so full of yourself you lie)

F (Your favorite leader is yourself)

B (I'm being honest)

F (So now you honest.)

**End of quiz**

Blackstar is seen hissing on the floor while Firestar is snarling madly on a shelf. Smiley hissed. "Activate JUSTIN BIBER!"

Firestar's eyes widened. " N-n Smiley this is crazy don't so this to me you're dooming us all!"

_AND I WAS LIKE BABY BABY BABY NO LIKE BAB-_

Firestar dropped to the ground wailing. " This is torture I'm sorry I don't hate him I don't. NOOO!

Blackstar was curled up in the corner trying to rid himself of this hideous music.

_YOU SMILE I SMILE OHHHHHHH_

" Okay okay I'm sorry I hate kittypets because I'm mean that way ,I grew up that way, I know there're not bad I just hate them. STOP THE MADNESS!"

_I WILL NEVER SAY NEV-_ Smiley turned down the music and looked pitifully at the two toms. "Was that so hard, I can't believe you made me do that to you guys."

Flowerpelt came rushing in with an ambulance. "Okay we got to cases of the JBS we need to get these two to the hospital fast before it gets fatal.

Rowanclaw and Brambleclaw stared wide eyes across the room looking through the mirror. Their leaders had actually apologizes. But why, who was this Justin Beaver.

**I feel sorry for those two. The deputies are next. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**R and B ( AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)**


End file.
